Un corazón solitario
by Gorath089
Summary: Link ha sido un heroe solitario siempre, siempre valiente, decidido, amable y generoso. Y esto no ha pasado inadvertido para muchas de las mujeres insatisfechas del Super Smash Bros que han decidido que deben tenerlo a cualquier precio.
1. Pesadilla

Hola a todos, Primero que nada soy nuevo en esta sección de fanfiction, realmente me encanta SSB y debido a su popularidad y próximo lanzamiento en la consola de WII U he decidido animarme a escribir un fic que tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no los hago esperar.

¿Comenzamos?

(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) …

...

* * *

><p>Link admiraba el vacío de la noche, veía con anhelo las estrellas distantes de la noche sin dejarse llevar por los problemas de la vida, mientras dentro de su mente se preguntaba si no podía a ver momento más perfecto para preguntarse las incógnitas de la vida misma, la tranquilidad que sentía era pura y el deseaba eso más que nada.<p>

Su vida a pesar de estar siempre girando a ser un héroe en su tierra natal y siempre estar centrado en el combate sin fin le daba pocos momentos para apreciar esos lapsos de paz y tranquilidad.

Y eso era lo que muchos habían buscado… ¿verdad?, la paz interior que puede venir después de una vida de arduos esfuerzos en la cual podían darse el lujo de decir que se la han ganado honradamente.

Pero eso estaba muy lejos de terminar en estos momentos y más en específico en este sitio.

_**TRES…**_

Una fuerte voz trajo de vuelta a la realidad al Hylian que poso su mirada al frente para ver al escenario de combate flotante que comenzaba a iluminarse.

_**DOS…**_

Sus ojos vieron a los combatientes materializarse para su encuentro, muchas veces ya había estado en esta situación, el enfrentarse con varios guerreros de alta categoría en un honorable combate lleno de acción y destreza mental.

Y aunque en estos momentos él era un espectador podía jurar que este encuentro no era nada usual.

Múltiples figuras comenzaron a formarse en la arena de combate dejando ver a los combatientes que normalmente mostrarían una saludable y sana competición, pero en sus rostros se veía la decisión y ansias por destruir a sus oponentes

_**UNO…**_

Las chicas comenzaron a tomar posiciones y sin aviso el gran estadio se ilumino dejando ver su hermosa estructura que podía albergar a cientos de espectadores para presenciar el combate y eso hubiera sido excelente… si no porque él era el único que estaba en ese lugar con esa jauría de mujeres.

Cualquiera persona hubiera gustado de ver ese espectáculo, las más bellas y peligrosas combatientes enfrentándose en un duelo donde harían gala de su fuerza y agilidad, peleando y dejando ver sus hermosos cuerpos unirse a la santa gloria del combate.

Pero para link este no era el caso, la tensión de las chicas era sublime y el silencio era tal que se podía escuchar hasta el caer de un alfiler. Esas hermosas doncellas respiraban lentamente viendo los rostros de sus potenciales rivales antes del encuentro.

Sin esperar todas las hermosas chicas voltearon su mirada hacia el rubio que sentía como si fuera una sentencia de muerte, el sudor frio recorrió su espalda al ver a aquellas mujeres y más aun al ver en sus ojos una expresión que no pudo más que describir como… deseo.

Él quería irse y correr lejos de estas mujeres, solo que había un minúsculo detalle… estaba prisionero, varias cadenas atadas a sus piernas impedían que se pudiera mover y así mismo estaba atado y con una manzana en la boca… justo en la parte principal del estadio donde estaba a la vista de todos.

_**GO!**_

El sonido de partida había sido anunciado sin embargo las combatientes se quedaron en un silencio mortal mirándose fijamente aun en sus poses de batallas.

-Muy bien…. Quiero que quede muy claro desgraciadas, este link es mío y no dejare que lo arrebaten- la princesa Zelda declaro mostrando la furia contenida.

-Es obvio que no el ya no está interesado en ti, has perdido tu oportunidad Zelda, ahora deja que una verdadera mujer se haga cargo de el- la princesa del reino hongo dijo sonriente mientras corría directo a la princesa Zelda con un rábano en sus manos.

La princesa Peach lanzo el rábano a gran velocidad pero fue bloqueado fácilmente, de la nada un poderosa energía impacto a las dos princesas mandándolas lejos del campo, ahí de pie se encontraba la caza recompensas más peligrosa y sexy de muchos sectores del universo vistiendo su poderoso traje futurista.

-Basta de pláticas, salgan fuera del camino y terminemos esta farsa, no tienen oportunidad en contra de mi- samus dijo apuntando su ataque hacia las princesas que aun volaban por los aires.

-querida Samus, te olvidas que no todas aquí son patéticas princesas- una voz celestial provino detrás de la caza recompensas y sin pensarlo volteo en un giro rápido descargando un asombroso ataque de energía sobre la mujer delante suyo.

Sin embargo su oponente ya había formado un campo reflector delante de sí misma anticipando el ataque de la rubia. Samus no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de sorpresa al ver que su propio ataque era devuelto con el doble de intensidad y fue derribada.

-maldición…- samus murmuro mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Palutena que le sonreía con feliz calma, el hermoso cabello verde ondeaba al aire mientras que la figura celestial flotaba con tranquilidad frente a su oponente mostrando ese cuerpo que podría ser el sueño de cualquier ser existente.

-eres fuerte Samus… pero soy una diosa… la diosa que haría cualquier cosa por Link…. Cualquier cosa…- Palutena dijo con un tono seductor dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos verdes en dirección al elfo que se encontraba amarrado en el puesto privilegiado.

Pero de la nada una poderosa combinación de ataques impactaron a la diosa desprevenida que alcanzo a levantar su escudo reduciendo el impacto breve mente.

Su mirada se posó frente a las figuras misteriosas que aterrizaban en el escenario, cada una dirigiendo la mirada hacia una de las ya sorprendidas mujeres que se detuvieron para ver este acto.

-Peach… Palutena… es de mala educación no invitar a sus amigas a la fiesta… eh de decir que me siento realmente decepcionada- un dulce voz hablo mientras una pequeña estrella bailaba a su alrededor.

-Rosalina… no es personal y lo sabes… él es mío… solo que tú y las demás aun no lo quieren aceptar- La princesa Peach hablo inocentemente hacia su amiga mientras una vena sobresalía de su frente.

-bueno, mira que aun sigues siendo la misma princesa mimada de siempre, la niña llorona que no quiere soltar el juguete solo porque todas lo quieren- otra voz hablo pero esta era más agresiva.

-¿Daisy?... Por qué no estoy sorprendida…. Siempre quieres las cosas que me pertenecen, solo estas celosa- la princesa hablo mientras tomaba su sombrilla preparándose para la batalla.

La castaña miro a su "mejor" amiga tomando su posición, no tenía miedo de ella había venido equipada y lista para enfrentarse ya que dudaba que en ese instante pudiera hacerle daño a que vestía con uno de los trajes de los poderosos Hammer Brother, ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarse al ataque hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, ella volteo para ver a una mujer cubierta por un velo oscuro con símbolos extravagantes dejando ver algunos mechones cabello naranja rojizos y que al mismo tiempo ocultaban una figura increíblemente hermosa.

-Tranquila… tenemos un plan, ten eso en mente Daisy- Midna la princesa del reino del crepúsculo exclamo viendo que la situación no era para nada prometedora.

-Ah… por fin veo que has decidido venir por link...- Palutena dijo tomando su cetro viendo a las mujeres… -no hay mucha diferencia en esto, aun voy a ganar-

-No te olvides de nosotras!- un grito doble se escuchó mientras que un rayo de energía y una bola en llamas impactaban en la diosa.

Las últimas dos figuras terminaron cayendo de lado del grupo mirando ferozmente a sus oponentes.

Krystal, la valiente y hermosa piloto zorro del equipo star fox aterrizo mostrando su pequeña e envidiable figura envuelta en un pegado y sexy traje espacial mientras apuntaba a la diosa con su pistola laser. Junto a ella la tierna gatita Blaze con sus manos en llamas dispuestas a incinerar a quien se pusiera en su camino.

-El plan se acabo Midna, el trato era llegar aquí juntas y nada más… yo realmente quiero ese premio- La gata de pelo lavanda hablo mientras veía a link como a un próxima presa.

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirando entre si mientras en el fondo Link estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, el nunca había creído que la situación se complicara tanto, realmente no esperaba esta situación… solo podía esperar no morir ese mismo día... aunque pensándolo bien morir se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy tentador.

-¿En serio Blaze?… me parece perfecto entonces…- Midna hablo lanzando un ataque en todas direcciones comenzado de nuevo la batalla por link. Los estruendos y explosiones eran tan poderosos que pareciera que el estadio estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Link no podía moverse y viendo la impresionante pelea trato de adentrarse en sus recuerdos… no sería difícil estaba a punto de desmayarse… tal vez este era solo un terrible sueño y estaba en realidad muriendo a manos de algún cruel enemigo… si eso debía ser… en realidad Ganondorf lo mato y estaba siendo castigado por sus crímenes en el más cruel de los infiernos…

-Maestro…- link abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir una mano suave y seductora acariciar su rostro –yo lo salvare… y estoy 100% segura que seré recompensada por esto-

Fi el espíritu de la Master Sword abrazo dulcemente al héroe mientras este no podía evitar sentir la pureza y delicadeza de su tacto.

-Si link, no hay nada por qué temer…. Te aseguro que cuando esto termine nosotros tendremos una "largo" y extenuante entrenamiento especial juntos"- Link volteo la mirada viendo la blanca y dulce figura de la wii fit trainer escasamente vestida… que lo miraba con ternura su rostro y un toque de lujuria por igual.

Link había llegado al punto crítico, ya no podía más y pensó en su vida de nuevo… desde el momento donde había preferido venir al torneo de Super Smash Bros en vez que quedarse en su mundo cuidando Cuccos y cultivando calabazas.

Esto es una pesadilla… por favor… despiértenme… Fueron los últimos pensamientos de link al caer en un mundo de ensueños.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Primero que nada quiero dar las gracias por llegar al final del capítulo, realmente es un proyecto para mí mismo, no espero recibir una gran cantidad de comentarios, la sección en español está poco concurrida y he hecho esto por mera diversión, cual duda, aclaración o sugerencia háganmela saber.

Esta Historia esta totalmente inspirada en el fic "Corazones Reales" escrito por Zable-Z.

He aquí una pequeña lista de las chicas y del juego del que provienen (a pesar que todas habitan en el multiverso de nintendo):

SAMUS - METROID

DAISY – SUPER MARIO BROS

PEACH – SUPER MARIO BROS

ROSALINA – SUPER MARIO BROS

ZELDA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

FI– LEGEND OF ZELDA

MIDNA– LEGEND OF ZELDA

PALUTENA –KID ICARUS

KRYSTAL – STAR FOX

BLAZE– SONIC

WII FIT TRAINER- WII FIT

(EL ORDEN NO ALTERA EL PRODUCTO)

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Gorath089 fuera…


	2. Hacia lo desconocido

Bueno… Una vez más hola a todos, agradezco que lean esta historia que me has estado comiendo el cerebro las últimas semanas, así como a todos los buenos lectores que dejaron un comentario en el primer capítulo, no tienen idea de cómo me alegraron sus opiniones y notaran que utilice algunos de sus ideas para este capítulo…

**_Son geniales queridos lectores_**

* * *

><p>Si… así como a él le gustaba pasar una velada, un viento tranquilo, las estrellas brillando en el cielo, bajo el oscuro cielo… solo él y sus pensamientos ignorando por demás el mundo exterior. Era como recordar los viejos momentos donde él y su caballo Epona pasaban las noches cuando no había lugar al que ir.<p>

Era un momento excelente, casi hipnotízante, hubiera querido hablar de lo bella que era esta escena… tal vez incluso tocar una melodía con su ocarina y dejando que las notas musicales hablaran por él, que se perdieran en el vacío de los cielos… eso sería perfecto.

Solo había un pequeño y minúsculo detalle…

-en serio link no puedo creer que no lo habías visto venir… era muy obvio si lo piensas- la voz de una alegre chica hablo mientras traía de vuelta a nuestro héroe a la realidad.

Ahí estaba el héroe de las planicies de toda Hyrule, amarrado de brazos y piernas en un palo de madera mientras colgaba de cabeza y con la boca cubierta con cinta adhesiva, cargado por un grupo de hermosas y peligrosas mujeres hacia un sitio donde solo saben las diosas lo llevarían.

Link trato de gritar y hacer sonidos en vano, ahora mismo se sentía realmente malhumorado e indignado. Aquí con estas mujeres hermosas que hasta hace no mucho habían actuado con el de las maneras más amables y cariñosas posibles, pasando a convertirse en una especie de tribu que lo veían como un mero trozo de carne.

-No puedo creer que no pensamos en esto antes- la voz de la princesa Peach se escuchó sonando tan amable como siempre lo había sido.

-Ya sabes que yo lo sugerí pero nunca le hacen caso a la buena de Palutena- la diosa dijo fingiendo indignación y tristeza – Además todas somos amigas…. ¿verdad?... y las amigas comparten muchas cosas-

Después de la frase un silencio mortal sucumbió al grupo de mujeres que se miraron unas a las otras, todas ellas presentaban señas de hematomas, quemaduras, vendajes mal puestos, sus ropas desgarradas hasta el punto de no dejar nada a la fantasía.

-no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si no lo fuéramos- Samus hablo mientras cubría uno de sus brazos con una formula curativa.

-aunque tienen que admitir que fue divertido, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en otra ocasión- Krystal dijo apoyándose sobre Blaze que también por su apariencia estaba a punto del desmayo.

-Solo si quieren que les patee el trasero de nuevo- La voz de la princesa del crepúsculo dijo animada mientras esta se veía en un estado mejor que las demás mujeres.

-Mira quien habla, yo recuerdo bien como nos decías "en la cara no que aún no he besado a Link " –Daisy dijo haciendo reír a las demás participantes

-Solo tuviste suerte, tu estúpido traje te protegía mucho…- Midna dijo un poco molesta recordando cómo casi su amiga la había noqueado desde el principio –A veces me pregunto cómo no fuiste una combatiente desde el principio-

-tienes razón Midna, todas aquí han demostrado ser formidables oponentes- Zelda miro a las demás chicas que venían detrás de ella – la verdad no entiendo por qué Master Hand puso como Peladores a un perro con su estúpido pato-

Las demás mujeres asintieron riendo y platicando como si no hubiera pasado nada, como el grupo unido que era desde el principio. Mientras tanto link no podía comprender la situación aún, era una locura, estas chicas eran una amenaza seria y sobre todo aún se preguntaba desde que momento esto había dado comienzo.

-chicas, creo que hay la probabilidad de 75% de que el maestro quiera decir algo- el espíritu de la espada dijo mientras se acercaba levitando hacia link –aunque yo lo dejaría así como esta… se ve lindo-

Link no podía creer lo que decía literalmente Fi, a pesar de que se expresaba con más libertad… mucha más de lo que debería, el no esperaba ese tipo de comentarios de su propia arma de combate.

-A ver, que tienes que decir mi futuro Rey- Rosalina hablo quitando de golpe la cinta de la boca de link. Un grito agudo provino del elfo, al sentir como la cinta era arrancada brutalmente.

-ejejejejej… ¿Oops?- dijo Rosalina con inocencia mirando a las demás chicas entre una mezcla de risa y vergüenza.

El rubio respiro con dificultad y se tomó su tiempo mientras miraba las demás mujeres que esperaban cualquier palabra del héroe. Quiso hablar pero cada vez que lo intentaba no sabía por dónde empezar.

-yo… eh… chicas… esto era realmente necesario…- Link trato de decir tratando de encontrar las palabras, él sabía que las palabras no adecuadas podrían causarle serios problemas.

-oh Link, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que entusiasmar a un grupo entero de chicas tendría sus consecuencias- la sexy entrenadora hablo con voz seductora y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿YO HICE ESO?- el rubio casi grito mientras trataba de pensar en qué momento hizo una cosa semejante.

- no te hagas el inocente cariño- Blaze dijo mientras se acercaba al héroe ronroneando –es imposible que no supieras lo que estabas haciendo… solo un idiota ignoraría una cosa así-

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, su orgullo que tenía como hombre se desvanecía poco a poco viendo que en cualquier caso el parecía tener la culpa siempre.

-¿Pe..pero no podemos hablarlo de forma civilizada chicas?- las mujeres se les quedaron viendo unos instantes antes que la princesa zelda comenzara a mirar fijamente a su héroe.

-Link… por si no lo notaste… esto es lo más civilizado a que hemos podido llegar… tienes suerte que no estemos todos ahora mismo en una con todas nosotras y lujosa luna de miel de varias semanas de duración- el Hylian se quedó en silencio por un momento después de unos segundos el rostro del elfo se puso rojo al comprender la situación.

-me cuesta trabajo admitirlo pero Zelda tiene razón… aunque no me molestaría la idea- Samus dijo tratando de ocultar el rubor de su rostro sin mucho éxito.

-que…- link susurro negándose a creer lo que samus había dicho, no podía imaginarse que de todas las personas ella… su mejor amiga pensara en ese tipo de cosas.

-aunque me cueste trabajo decir que ellas tienen razón…. Debo aceptar que compartir es mucho mejor que perder a mis queridas amigas- Peach dijo abrazando a Rosalina y a Daisy derramando lágrimas de alegría.

-A veces eres muy lento en este tipo de cosas Link, es lo que me gusta de ti- Daisy dijo totalmente sonrojada y ganándose la atención de todas las chicas. -¿Qué?... ya no tiene caso ocultarlo ahora- Muchas de ellas asintieron comenzando a mencionar muchas de las cosas que amaban del Hylian.

-¿es una broma verdad?- Link dijo en su defensa pero fue totalmente ignorado.

-si también me gusta cuando casi por completo la ropa en aquella batalla con Luigi, se veía tan caliente- Peach dijo imaginándose al rubio en su esplendor.

-Si… tiene un trasero fantástico- Zelda comenzaba a perderse en sus recuerdos mientras que los comentarios habían que Link quedara en segundo plano

-maestro… ¿de verdad piensa que nosotras nos tomaríamos la molestia de hacer algo así por solo una broma?- Fi hablo deteniéndose justo enfrente de Link y dándole un gesto de disgusto. Un aura de miedo comenzó a brotar de Fi incluso ganándose la atención de las chicas que seguían en su mundo de ensueño. Link agito la cabeza en forma negativa haciendo sonreír al espíritu. –Eso pensé… usted nunca podría pensar en algo así, lo conozco muy bien…-

-y estoy atado porque…- link trato de cambiar el tema pero solo para empeorarlo.

-Es obvio que hubieras escapado amor- Zelda dijo sin voltear siquiera ver a link.

-¿y adónde vamos entonces?- el silencio reino mientras todas voltearon a verse unas a otras sin saber que responder.

-donde sea menos a la mansión… si vuelves morirás- Palutena hablo con una voz sincera.

-¿morir?- Todas miraron a link haciendo un gesto de afirmación.

- si… "accidentalmente" dejamos una nota diciendo que nos batiríamos en duelo por tu mano en matrimonio… y seguramente están furiosos contigo… después de todo quedamos en empate y nadie se merece perder- Palutena hablo viendo el rostro de horror de link.

-Solo imagínate el rostro de todos tus amigos cuando se enteren que para al final de esta misma noche podrías ser el esposo de todas nosotras- la voz alegre de Daisy dijo con entusiasmo mientras imaginaba futuras campanas de boda.

El héroe trato de protestar hasta que vio delante de él lo que era al parecer un templo debajo de la luz de la luna, con una estructura hermosa y lleno de decoraciones de alta calidad.

-¿Qué es eso?- link pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-eso mi futuro rey es donde por fin serás nuestro para siempre- Zelda hablo felizmente mientras comenzaba a desamarrar su pelo para dejarlo caer de forma delicada y hermosa –de lo que te dije unos momentos… fue mentira… si te casaras con todas nosotras… felicidades-

Zelda le lanzo un seductor guiño mientras que link se puso pálido y de nuevo las chicas le hicieron una señal a Fi para que pusiera la cinta de nuevo en la boca de link.

-no te resistas Link… es obvio que no tienes otra opción… además tú quieres hacernos felices… ¿verdad?... eso fue lo que nos prometiste- la voz de Midna hizo que el héroe se quedara callado pensando su respuesta.

Ella tenía razón… él quería hacerlas felices, les había prometido y dado su palabra de héroe que aunque le costara la vida, el defendería su felicidad primero que todo… a cada una de ellas. Así que lo más lógico que pensó era aceptar dándole satisfacción a las mujeres.

Link miro como se acercaban lentamente al recinto y trato de cerrar sus ojos antes el espectáculo que sucedía, sin mucho éxito pensó en recordar porque aun que se resistía a todo esto una parte de el quería en verdad que esto pasara.

Que era mejor que estar rodeado y amado por un grupo de mujeres que se comprometerían a en el cuerpo y alma para lo que restaba de sus vidas. Descubriendo juntos las bondades que solo el amor podría ofrecerles.

Sin duda no era como esperaba pasar una noche… pero seguramente era mejor que estar solo con todos los hombres furiosos en la Mansión donde temporalmente vivían… estaba totalmente muerto.

* * *

><p>Un capitulo mas terminado, que puedo decir… nada realmente es por puro deleite de ver un fic con este tipo de situaciones, realmente estoy esperando el smash Bros para la wii U.<p>

Como notaran Link es mi personaje favorito y aunque no tengo una pareja preferida (cof.. Link cof.. y samus.. cof… ¿OH QUIEN DIJO ESO?) para este fic, ustedes pueden aportar algunas ideas sobre quien les gustaría ver o empezar a traumatizar a Link.

Se agradecerá cualquier comentario por mínimo que sea, realmente ayudan a que los autores se siente mejor consigo mismo después de avergonzarse públicamente al de escribir algo como esto... nah igualmente lo escribiría sin vergüenza alguna... pero ay enserio si agradezco los comentarios

Aquí la lista del HAREM (si tienen alguna sugerencia aun es tiempo.

SAMUS - METROID

DAISY – SUPER MARIO BROS

PEACH – SUPER MARIO BROS

ROSALINA – SUPER MARIO BROS

ZELDA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

FI– LEGEND OF ZELDA

MIDNA– LEGEND OF ZELDA

PALUTENA –KID ICARUS

KRYSTAL – STAR FOX

BLAZE– SONIC

WII FIT TRAINER- WII FIT

(EL ORDEN NO ALTERA EL PRODUCTO)

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Hasta la próxima amigos

Gorath089 fuera…

(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) …


	3. Preparativos

hola a todos, agradezco que lean esta historia que me has estado comiendo el cerebro las últimas semanas. No los hago esperar mas con el tercer capitulo.

Preparativos

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba el, mirándose fijamente al espejo, no podía dejar de admirar su impecable apariencia, era una de las primeras veces que admitiría que le agradaba lo que veía enfrente de él mismo. Sonriendo vio su reluciente traje negro que tenía puesto, fresco y pulcro, ni una mancha encima o botón fuera de su lugar.<p>

Una camisa bien planchada y blanca, una corbata verde que hacia juego ya con su desordenada cabellera rubia y sus profundos ojos azules que le daban un aspecto elegante y salvaje, sus zapatos negros y relucientes que podían reflejar las luces de la habitación.

-por las diosas amigo, que atractivo eres ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo después?... te lo agradezco pero estoy comprometido… - dijo sonriendo y lanzando un guiño al espejo con una sonrisa cegadora.

Link se quedó en posando para el espejo como un completo idiota mientras trataba de ignorar lo que sucedía en ese momento, pronto la ilusión que se había creado había sido destrozada al caer devuelta a la dura realidad.

-maldición que estoy diciendo…- Link camino hasta encontrar una silla y descansar en ella completamente agotado –no es para que estuviera pensando en este tipo de cosas…-

-en que lio te has metido amigo mío…- el rubio se dijo a si mismo mientras veía alrededor viendo la simple habitación que no constaba más que de un espejo, un armario, un cuarto de baño, unas cuantas sillas.

Había una ventana… que mostraba la tentadora libertad… si era lo que necesitaba, podría fácilmente salir y tirarse a diez pisos de altura… romperse algunos huesos y desangrarse.. Luego sanarse con un hada las piernas rotas… Y correr desnudo hacia la seguridad del bosque... no quería llevar mucho tiempo puesto el traje del novio, debía deshacerse de el… era su única opción.

Pero cuál sería el objetivo… estaba seguro que si intentaba escapar seria atrapado nuevamente, amarrado o algo peor… no sabía lo que estas mujeres podían hacerle.

Sería mejor aceptar su destino, rendirse ante lo inevitable… no sería nada nuevo para él. Al ser el "elegido" y tener que salvar su tierra natal solo por una estúpida leyenda no era su idea para una vida, nadie la había preguntado si quiera o tenía el valor de salvar a su mundo… solo le habían aventado a las llamas de la batalla sin aviso alguno y para terminar con un mísero "gracias" ... por lo menos hubiera pensado que se casaría con la princesa que ahora ya no estaba muy lejos de la realidad… pero en realidad Zelda y el no pudieron hacer ningún avance o conocerse mejor eran de mundos distintos, ella era princesa y el… bueno había opciones mejores … y al finalizar solo obtuvo la satisfacción de hacer algo bueno y un "tu princesa esta en otro castillo" como su amigo fontanero decía siempre.

Las diosas deben estar aburridas para jugar así con el… no es que no apreciara que fuera atractivo para las mujeres, siempre había deseado eso, el conocer una linda mujer con quien pueda ser feliz y que pudiera soportar su silencio. Vivir en un lugar apartado donde pudiera vivir su vida honradamente y hacer feliz a su mujer… tal vez tener una hija... o dos… si su mujer quisiera y luego perseguir a los novios de sus hijas por ser unos pervertidos como todos los hombres… ya odiaba a esos malditos..

Pero ahora…

-jejejejeje… veo que estas en problemas link- una voz oscura lleno la habitación sorprendiendo al héroe.

Link se levantó buscando la procedencia de la misteriosa voz que le había llamado, instintivamente tomo posición de batalla y trato de tomar su espada, pero había olvidado que la Master Sword estaba unida a Fi y si el tocaba la espada ella vendría enseguida con el… el cual no era una de las situaciones que más le agradaría en estos momentos.

-aquí idiota… no hagas ruido o quieres que tus novias vengan a ver qué pasa-la voz dijo de nuevo esta vez proveniente del espejo que hasta hace unos momentos el admiraba.

Link se puso tenso al ver la imagen que proyectaba, ahí mismo estaba su parte oscura que residía dentro de sí mismo. Dark Link en todo su malévolo esplendor, mirándolo fijamente, contrario a lo que él esperaba este Dark Link vestía contrariamente a lo que el usaba.

Portaba un traje blanco y puro, con una camisa negra y una corbata roja que irónicamente combinaban con su ya oscuro tono de piel y su cabello negro como el carbón, resaltando sus rojas pupilas que lo veían amenazadoramente.

-que hay hermano, espero que no estés nervioso- Dark hablo con una malévola sonrisa.

-qué demonios quieres, ¿No vez que ya tengo suficientes problemas?- el elfo dijo sentándose de nuevo y viendo como su contraparte imitaba sus acciones.

-vamos link, pensé que tu mejor que nadie apreciarías la ayuda de un amigo en tu momento de desesperación- una sonrisa arrogante broto del espectro burlándose del héroe

-tú no eres mi amigo- Link dijo con enojo, solo para ver que estaba cayendo en el juego de su enemigo.

-cierto, no lo soy… pero soy parte de ti, por lo cual este problema es tanto mío como tuyo- su contraparte dijo con una sonrisa confiada haciendo callar a Link. -veo que me das la razón… -

- no puedo estar un solo día tranquilo sin que me vengas a molestar..- link dijo poniendo su rostro entre sus manos en signo de derrota y escuchando la risa malvada de su contraparte.

-debes admitir que esto es divertido, tal vez tú seas un idiota pero yo puedo ver infinidad de posibilidades aquí- un tono alegre salió del espectro mientras el elfo lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿Cuáles posibilidades? Lo que dices no tienes sentido- el héroe arto dijo furioso levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana para tratar de clamarse.

-vamos link… tal vez te engañes a ti mismo pero a mi jamás podrás, yo represento tus más oscuros deseos y ambiciones, soy lo que te niegas a ceder por tu estúpida moral de héroe- link sintió un helado sentimiento al saber que el ser tenía la razón.

-y lo que más deseas en este momento son a esas hermosas chicas… lo has deseado desde el momento en que las has visto a cada una de ellas… oh si… lo he visto en tu mente, lo mucho que te tuviste que aguantar para no saltar sobre ellas y rasgar sus ropas, sin importar que te pusieran una buena paliza- Link no dijo nada simplemente quedo en silencio.

Era cierto lo que decía… no podía evitar sentir que a pesar que amaba a esas mujeres como buenas amigas las deseaba de una forma terrible, todas y cada una de ellas habían robado un lugar en su mente y deseaba dejar a un lado su moralidad y abalanzarse sobre de ellas… aunque sabía muy bien que Dark Link tenía mucho que ver con eso.

Y ahora que precisamente que la oportunidad estaba en sus manos temía no poder controlarse y hacer algo que se arrepentiría por siempre… tal vez Dark Link por única vez tenía razón y debían trabajar juntos… podría arriesgarse y unir fuerzas… juntos podían salir de esto.

-Bueno Link este es el plan, primero te casas con ellas y nos la llevamos a una isla tropical… si una cena romántica, velas y mucha agua, no hay que deshidratarse… ya debes saber a qué me refiero con eso- ahora Dark Link sonreía como idiota mientras lentamente la sangre salía de su nariz al imaginarse lo que sucedería.

-aunque no me guste mucho admitirlo… no puedo asumir a todas esas mujeres solo, seré tu parte malvada, más fuerte, atractiva, sexy y más resistente de lo que tu podrás ser nunca… pero tengo mis limites… ¿qué dices eh? Yo me quedo con Zelda, Midna, Rosalina, Krystal, Blaze y Samus…- Link no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en unos solos instantes el poco respeto que tenía por su parte malvada se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro - ¿Qué?... me gustan rudas… y que muerdan…-

-No tocaras a Samus… digo… nadie tocara nada- el héroe dijo avergonzado y tratando de negar que si se había imaginado todo lo que había dicho –debe haber una alternativa a esto… podríamos darles una…-

-oh sí que les vamos a dar y dar toda la noche- el espectro dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con repetitivo con sus caderas muy sugerente.

-¡NO!, no me refiero a eso, debemos darles una explicación… tal vez entenderán- el rostro del elfo ya había tomado un tono rojo, pero a estas alturas no sabía si era por vergüenza o la furia por este ser tan irritante.

-Imbécil… te trajeron aquí amarrado después de luchar una épica batalla por ver quién iba a poseerte… para finalmente decidir que todas querían un pedazo de nosotros… lo único que podemos hacer en estos caso es aceptar el destino como siempre lo hemos hecho y darles los que quieren- Dark Link dijo señalando su entrepierna mientras comenzaba a mover de nuevo sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás.

-por las diosas… - Link susurro para sí mismo ignorando completamente el ruido de la puerta que se habría dejando ver la figura de un anciano que miraba sin saber que decir en ese momento.

xxxxxxxx

Los pasos cansados del hombre sonaban por los solitarios pasillos del templo, su tarea era simple, resguardarlo y honrarlo, ese templo era un antiguo lugar donde los amantes de múltiples generaciones venían a unirse en los más sagrados de los actos… el matrimonio.

Él había asistido personalmente la mayoría de los rituales de unión entre las personas que se aventuraban a esa aventura. No era un trabajo malo, le agradaba mucho este tipo de eventos… no era tan aburrido como su trabajo anterior.

No siempre habían jóvenes aventureros que partieran hacia una búsqueda para detener un terrible mal en el mundo… tampoco es que fuera de ayuda… el solo les daba una espada para su viaje.

Hacía mucho que había renunciado a ello, no desde que el último joven había entrado en su cueva por error… ¿cómo se llamaba? Lonk… Pink… Zelda… no tenía ni idea pero sabía que ese niño estaba destinado a ser grande.

Ahora vivía cómodamente después de mucho tiempo haciendo felices a muchas parejas… eso era mejor de mandar a esos jóvenes a la muerte segura…

Pero hoy que estaba cómodamente descansando en su cama habían venido un grupo de personas a tocar la puerta de su templo exigiendo que le prestara sus servicios urgentemente… la idea de comenzar una ceremonia amenazado con ser desintegrado por un grupo de mujeres no era su mejor idea de una noche de descanso.

Pero había cambiado de opinión también cuando le había pagado una fuerte suma de dinero basado en tesoros de múltiples mundos… fácilmente podía abandonar ese trabajo y vivir para siempre en un paraíso lleno de mujeres preciosas hasta que muriera de placer… pero él era un profesional y tenía que preparar todo y ver a la infeliz criatura que iba a contraer matrimonio con todas estas mujeres… o afortunado… solo un masoquista podía disfrutar de algo así.

Pero al acercarse a la habitación que encerraba al desgraciado solo podía escuchar voces escandalizadas de una persona… como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo… a lo mejor ya se había vuelto loco… no sería la primera vez que le tocaba alguien así.

Pero cuando entro solo pudo ver a un hombre rubio que se miraba enfrente del espejo mientras movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás de manera sugerente mientras discutía consigo mismo… quisiera decir que era el espectáculo más absurdo y estúpido que había presenciado pero en este negocio nunca dejas de sorprenderte y no era lo peor que había visto.

-Eh… joven ¿interrumpo algo?- el anciano hablo mientras veía como el elfo se quedaba helado al ver que su vergonzoso acto no había pasado desapercibido.

-no… yo solo…- Link trato de hablar pero no podía poner en orden sus palabras.

-no se preocupe, este tipo de cosas más comunes de lo que cree, no es el primero que veo "emocionado" por su matrimonio- el anciano hablo viendo como el rubio se recuperaba poco a poco.

El hombre se quedó un momento callado mientras veía al novio tranquilizarse y pudo verlo con más detenimiento, no pudo evitar pensar el por qué aquellas mujeres había decidido casarse con él, era un hombre de buena apariencia y porte, pero a pesar de su apariencia atractiva podía sentir un aura de bien y pureza, valentía y sinceridad… algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Casi parecido al último aventurero que había partido a salvar su tierra natal…

-disculpe, usted se me hace conocido… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?- el anciano pregunto sin demorar mucho los asuntos que aún estaban pendientes.

-¿eh?... no la verdad no creo…, pero la verdad también se me hace conocido- Link dijo viendo que también notaba cierta familiaridad con el hombre.

-oh… bueno no importa, he venido para avisarle que ya estamos listos para la ceremonia señor… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- el rostro de link cambio a uno sombrío mientras suspiraba murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

-Link… supongo que debemos irnos…- El Hylian dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y posterior evento inevitable.

-¿Link?… que nombre más extraño…- el anciano se dijo a si mismo caminando junto al rubio lentamente.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio, solo dejando que el eco de sus pasos, claramente el anciano noto los pesados pasos del joven a cada momento que se acercaban al recinto. Que era eso que sentía provenir del rubio… seria desesperación… cansancio… resignación… no podía descifrarlo pero claramente él no quería estar aquí.

-Dime Link… ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?... no todos los días veo a alguien que se case con tantas mujeres… normalmente no hago caso a ese tipo de detalles pero no pareces muy contento… acaso… ¿te están obligando?- los dos se detuvieron unos instantes sin decir nada mas pero pronto Link comenzó a hablar.

-Si… no… la verdad no se señor… realmente me gustan todas estas mujeres… las amo y no quiero decepcionarlas… solo quiero que sean felices- Link no pudo más y hablo dejando sacar la frustración.

-Link, es muy noble ver por la felicidad de los demás… inclusive en estas extrañas situaciones, pero también debes ver por la tuya amigo, aquellas amigas… prometidas tuyas tienen suerte por tener a una persona que esté en tu situación… si quieres podría detener todo esto…- por un momento el anciano sintió un escalofrió al pensar en la furia de las mujeres al ver que podía negarles el ritual de matrimonio si él quisiera, iba contra sus principios casar a personas por una deuda u obligación.

-No… no estoy seguro de por qué estoy haciendo esto… pero me esforzare por que funcione… yo… realmente soy feliz cuando veo que esas chicas son felices- la voz sincera de link sorprendió al anciano que no había visto a un alma tan pura "sacrificarse" por las personas de esta manera.

-es tu decisión hijo… pero antes de que lleguemos…- el hombre empezó a buscar entre sus túnicas y pronto encontró un objeto que entrego en las manos de Link que veía interrogante la gran caja negra que había depositado en las manos del héroe.

-¿Qué es esto?...- el elfo dijo mientras abría la caja del anciano solo para encontrar una hilera de anillos bien acomodados y personalizados para cada una de sus prometidas, todos ellos elaborados con la mejor calidad y joyas que nunca había visto antes.

-por las diosas… son muchos anillos… espero que nada horrible le allá pasado a Sonic…- una imagen del erizo azul siendo golpeado hasta la muerte para obtener sus anillos cruzo por su mente de Link.

-Oh aguarda un minuto link…- el anciano volvió a dar un paquete casi igual de grande pero este no se sentía cada parecido al anterior –pronto te embarcaras en una aventura épica, pero necesitaras más que una espada mágica para protegerte… ir solo es peligroso ¡TOMA ESTO¡-

Link miro interrogante la caja y no dudo en abrirla, por unos instantes sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ver el contenido, dentro de sí mismo Dark Link comenzó a reír y alabar al anciano por ser tan precavido.

-Condones…- Link dijo sacando una tira extensa – preservativos de todo tipo… y un video instructivo…-

-créeme Link me lo agradecerás después… la protección es importante – el anciano siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso del héroe que ya no podía seguir caminando por el nerviosismo.

Juntos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo que estaba interrumpido por una enorme y elegante puerta de madera con grabados hermosos. Link puso la mano en ella y comenzó a empujar no sin antes volver a ver al anciano que lo veía tranquilo y en una paz mortal.

-¿algún consejo que me puedas dar?- El rubio dijo sin mirar al anciano que solo sonrió a su amigo.

-no hay ningún consejo que se le pueda dar a alguien en una situación así… pero si de algo sirve… toma el destino en tus manos y no dejes que se haga cargo de ti- El hombre dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Link que solo le devolvió una sonrisa a cambio.

-es hora de tomar el destino en mis manos… que así sea- y con un paso decisivo abrió las puertas decidido a continuar con una épica aventura más.

* * *

><p>Y una vez más aquí estamos amigos, gracias por sus comentarios, han sido de tremenda ayuda y en todo caso he tenido que rediseñar todos los capítulos siguientes, nuevas ideas y más trama complicada.<p>

Como punto extra el anciano que cuida el templo es el mismo que le da la espada a Link en el juego de LOZ de para la Nintendo Entertainment System

Ahora como lo han estado pidiendo, han solicitado que introduzca mas personajes y estaría encantado, pero necesito hacer un estudio de las chicas que me están pidiendo, en especial con las de la saga de FIRE EMBLEM la cual no estoy familiarizado (Lyn, Lucina y Fem Robin).

Si estoy abierto a sugerencia pero si alguien esta más familiarizado con el concepto del juego de FE por favor mándenme un pequeño texto con las personalidades, historia, papel que desempeñan y saga temporal a las que pertenecen, o un fic donde expresen bien su actitud también sirve.

Otra seria a CIA de la saga de LOZ de Hyrule Warriors, he escuchado que tiene potencial pero no he tenido el placer de jugarlo

Con la pregunta que me hicieron en un mensaje personal

Midna actualmente está en su verdadera forma… por ahora.. y FI se explicara después porque es tan libre con sus emociones y no como en el juego .

Manden mensajes para ver el futuro de este fic y nuestro querido Link el solo es una victima de las circunstancias.

Aquí la lista del HAREM (si tienen alguna sugerencia aun es tiempo.

SAMUS - METROID

DAISY – SUPER MARIO BROS

PEACH – SUPER MARIO BROS

ROSALINA – SUPER MARIO BROS

ZELDA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

FI– LEGEND OF ZELDA

MIDNA– LEGEND OF ZELDA

PALUTENA –KID ICARUS

KRYSTAL – STAR FOX

BLAZE– SONIC

WII FIT TRAINER- WII FIT

(EL ORDEN NO ALTERA EL PRODUCTO)

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Hasta la próxima amigos

Gorath089 fuera…

(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) …


End file.
